Possessed Zelda
Ganon's Puppet: Zelda is a boss from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Story After journeying with Midna to the Twilight Realm and restoring the Sols to their rightful place, Link returned with her to Hyrule Castle to see if they could learn what had become of Princess Zelda. They found her apparently lifeless body suspended in midair, in the empty central triangle of the Triforce statue, and Ganondorf seated on the throne below her. After taunting both Link and Midna for a short time, Ganondorf turned into the matter known as Twilight. Midna then attempted to revive Zelda, who then became possessed by Ganondorf. Her eyes turned yellow, her skin paled and became patterned with Twilit symbols, and even her hair darkened. She knocked Midna aside and, when Link tried to go to his friend's aid, the possessed Zelda descended to the floor and summoned her rapier to her hand. Battle The room became ringed in a wall of yellow light, similar to the pyramid which had previously encased the castle and prevented Link from entering. Zelda's body again became suspended in the air, and moved around the room. She attacked Link in three ways. First, she would cause a Triforce image to appear on the floor, which caused him great harm if he stood on it. Then, she would make a low dive of the ground, attempting to impale Link. Finally, she would 'charge' her rapier and cast a ball of energy at Link, leaving him no choice but to use the Master Sword to deflect them back at her, thus beginning a game of Dead Man's Volley. Interestingly, the energy balls can be reflected with an Empty Bottle as well. Each time Zelda was struck with one of the energy balls, Ganondorf could be heard howling in pain. When she had taken more blows than he could endure, he fell onto the throne he had occupied during his meeting with Link. The Twilight symbols left her skin, but it was uncertain whether Zelda lived until after Link, with Midna's aid, had battled the boar form of Ganondorf, which appeared after some Twilight pieced together to form him. Once that form had been dispatched, Zelda awoke, fully restored to health and power and able to fight at Link's side in the final confrontation with the Great King of Evil. The Hidden Skills If Link had learned at least six of the Hidden Skills by this point, they would have been advantageous to him in this battle. The Back Slice would have served as a quick way to roll out of range of the Triforce attack, and if timed correctly, a Jump Strike at close range against an energy sphere could instantly damage the possessed Zelda without a game of Dead Man's Volley. Trivia * A interesting fact is that the player is simply fighting zelda's body, when S/he is in pain, you can here gannondorf's voice. * The backround music is a remix of Zelda's Lullaby Video This clip was provided by lleeoo2010 at YouTube Bu7xVoNfdE8 Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters